Discovery
by ShannaLee
Summary: Will a mistake ruin a friendship or ignite passion and long lasting love. S/D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate or anything related to the television series, motion pictures or characters.

**Synopsis:** Will a mistake ruin a friendship or ignite passion and long lasting love. Sam/Daniel, O'Neill mentioned.

**Discovery**

**Chapter 1**

"We should have known better!" I screamed as I collected my clothes and ran out of the bedroom. I didn't realize how hard it was trying to run and put your clothes on at the same time.

"Sam...stop...wait." Daniel yelled as he fumbled out of bed and ran down the hall after me.

"I can't. I have to go!" I yelled back as I closed the front door. I ran to my car and before I got in I looked over my shoulder and saw Daniel looking at me through his front window. I mouthed to him 'I'm sorry' and got into my car. I was doing my best not to show him that I was about to cry.

As I drove, no real destination in mind, all I could do was think about the night before. I don't know what got over me but all I know is that I made the first move and Daniel made the last.

After 12 years of friendship, countless missions through the Stargate, and a few deaths between the two of us how could I have ruined it all in one night. How am I going to face him at work or any where ever again after last night! Don't get me wrong it was good...actually it was the best that I have had in a long time. I never knew I had it in me to do all that we did...

When I finally made it home I didn't realize how late it was. I walked through the front door, dropped my bag and placed my keys on the counter. I noticed that my answering machine was blinking and when I looked over there were five waiting to be heard. I am sure that a majority of them were from Daniel but I decided not to listen to them until the morning.

I just needed some time to think before I called him back or even face him ever again. We had three days down time before we had to report back to the SGC and I had been looking forward to these days off. It had been three months since our last break. It so happened that our break was going to be over the weekend which meant that SG-1 would be getting together for movie night, beer and much needed rest.

As I was getting ready for bed the phone rang. At this point the best thing I could do was monitor my calls and pick up if it was the SGC. The answering machine picked up and after listening to my voice I heard Daniel.

"Hey Sam it's me. I hope that everything is okay. We need to talk. Please call me back when you get this...bye."

I wanted to talk to him but not now...maybe after a good night's sleep.

I must have fallen asleep just as my head hit the pillow because before I knew it I woke up with this feeling that someone was knocking at my front door. I looked over at my night stand and my clock said it was 2:30 in the morning. As I sat up in bed I listened and after a few seconds I could hear banging on my front door.

I grabbed my rob and heading toward the door, that was when I heard someone yelling my name. I couldn't make out who it was but as I got closer I could tell it was Daniel...he must have been drunk. As I opened the door I could smell that he had been drinking.

With a soft voice I said, "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

You didn't return my calls. I really need to talk to you." He said as he walked in the house and almost walked into the wall. I helped him to the couch and as he was sitting he grabbed me and pulled me under him.

"You are so beautiful..." He was so close that I could see that his eyes were more blue than I thought.

"You are drunk!" I said as I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes I am." He smiled and then he started kissing me.

I managed to get out from underneath him and sat on the adjacent couch. "Why don't you go sleep in the guest room and we can talk in the morning when you are sober and I have had some time to think and get some needed sleep. How does that sound?"

"We really need to talk about last night."

"I know."

"I love you Sam."

"Okay it's time for bed." With a smirk on my face I walked over and helped Daniel off the couch and we headed in the direction of the guest room. I haven't seen him this drunk since Sha're was killed and even then he wasn't this drunk. As we were walking down the hall Daniel turned to me and asked the most interesting question.

"Do you think this was a mistake because you are still in love with Jack?"

"Let's get some sleep and I will answer this question and others." Hopefully Daniel will forget that he asked me that question so I don't have to really answer it.

It has been a long time since I have felt anything for Jack. I thought at one point it would happen with all the realities that we encountered but after a while you just lose hope and the reality of it was that Jack was still military and I would never ask him to leave because of me. I will always care for Jack as I do for Teal'c, Cameron, and yes even Vala but Daniel has always been the one that I care the most about but until now I never realized that we could be more then just friends.

"Okay." Daniel said with a sort of puppy dog looking face.

I laid Daniel down on the guest bed and as he hit the pillow he closed hi eyes. This morning must have hit him harder then I thought. Poor guy.

After tucking Daniel in bed, I turned off the lights. As I was leaving the room I decided to look at him one more time and as I did the small amount of light that was illuminating into the room bounced off his eyes to show me that he was watching me leave. He didn't say a word but just looked me in the eyes for what seems like a lifetime and then shut them. In that moment I wonder if I did make a mistake. The feeling of wanting and longing seemed to surface in a way that my stomach seemed to house butterfly's. This was interesting because I have never felt this way before, not even with Jack.

I shut the door and went back to my room. After I got back into bed all I could see when I closed my eyes was Daniel's eyes looking at me as I left the room. They looked so innocent and I really didn't want to hurt him. All I wanted to do was go back to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: This is my first FanFic so please be nice. I look forward to see if you like it. I have no idea what I am doing but I hope that when you read it you will see it the way I see it. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate or anything related to the television series, motion pictures or characters.

**Synopsis: **Will a mistake ruin a friendship or ignite passion and long lasting love. Sam/Daniel, O'Neill mentioned.

**Discovery**

**Chapter 2**

Of course I didn't go back to Daniels room but I stared at the celling for the longest time before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning brought the sound of someone in the house and the aroma of coffee. This is when I remembered that Daniel had been over the night before, drunk and well...really drunk. I put on my rob and slippers and walked out into the kitchen. I could see Daniel standing in front of my opened frig.

"Do you need help finding something?" I said as I was leaning again the island.

"Well I was looking for something to eat but it looks like it's going to be either Chinese food that I believe has grown a pair of legs or something that resembles food!" Daniel didn't turn around when he said this and walked over to poor coffee into two cups.

"Well I'm normally never home and I just haven't had a chance to go to the store...I had something else on my mind." I can tell that I was getting a little red so I walked over to the counter to take the coffee Daniel pored for me.

Daniel reached over and grabbed my hand. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. The look on his face was one I haven't seen or at least witnessed in all the years we have known each other. I could see sadness.

"I am truly sorry for last night. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble and I didn't mean to show up on your door step the way that I did."

"No need to apologize but we do need to talk and we need to figure this out before we return to work." I placed my hand on the side of his face and then took my coffee into to the living room. Daniel followed with his coffee and sat down on the chair across from the couch where I was sitting. We sat in silence for the longest time before Daniel got back up and went over to the pictures I had on my wall.

"When was this taken?" Daniel was pointing at the picture of me, my dad, and my brother Mark.

"That was taken the last time dad was here before he passed." All I could do was stare into my coffee. I so missed my dad but I believe he lived a full life, especially toward the end, but I still am a little angry that we didn't get to spend as much time together as I would have liked. At least I was able to show him what I was able to accomplish as a women in the Air Force.

"You all look so happy. I miss him." He looked at me and sat back down.

"So do I."

"Do you regret the way things turned out with your father and the Tok'ra?"

"No, not really. I don't regret introducing him to them but I do regret that I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I would have liked." Still holding back the sadness but changing the subject to what we both were obviously ignoring. "I have to apologize for my behavior yesterday and running out on you. I didn't mean to but with what we did and the complications that could happen if someone would find out...I just can't imagine."

"Do you regret what happened because I certainly don't." Looking directly at me, Daniel seemed truly sincere. "Do you think that our relationship changes because of it?"

"Yes!"

"In my true opinion I think that yesterday scared you. That every relationship that you have had seems to always end badly. Hell, my relationships have all ended badly but I am still here and if you haven't noticed I am here with you." Daniel seemed to want to walk over and sit by me but he didn't.

"I am scared but the one thing that I am scared of is that our friendship will be compromised. After we lost you the first time," I looked at Daniel and he was smirking a little which made me smile, "I didn't think I was going to survive it. You sacrificed yourself for a civilization that didn't deserve your compassion. You are a caring person and I just don't think I can survive losing you as a friend if this...what ever it is...doesn't work." I was starting to get emotional and I didn't want to lose it, especially in front of Daniel.

This time Daniel placed his coffee mug on the table and walked over and sat by me. He wasn't close but he turned toward me. "What ever this is I am sure that we will always be friends. We have been to hell and back...in some cases literally...but I care about you and what happened yesterday was not a mistake in my mind.

I just stared straight ahead and didn't realize that Daniel had taken my hand until I felt his thumb rubbing the top of it. I tilted my head in his direction and saw that he was just staring at me with those eyes.

"If I remember correctly that look is what got us in trouble yesterday!" I said with a smirk.

"I believe it did." With a smile that could cut through glass Daniel stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

I sat in the living room for what seemed like forever when I noticed that Daniel was no longer in the kitchen. I looked around and went back down the hall toward the bedrooms when I noticed the shower going. I stood in front of the bathroom door with my hand hovering over the handle. Part of me wanted to turn the handle and get in the shower with him but the other part was thinking that things have gotten way too complicated. How did my life get so complicated...

I must not have been paying attention because before I could react Daniel was standing in the bathroom door with just a towel around his waste and the steam from the shower pouring out the door. I couldn't stop staring and what happened next caught me completely off guard. Daniel reached over guiding my face to his and kissed me softly. There was no force, no wanting like the day before but just a nice soft kiss. He released me without saying a word and walked down the hall to the bedroom he was using and shut the door behind him.

What just happened? I looked in the direction of where Daniel disappeared with my mouth wide open to respond but nothing came out. After a few seconds I gave up and entered the bathroom myself. I removed my rob and started the shower but decided to take a bath instead. Letting the lavender scented salt water soak my body seemed like a good idea. I don't remember how long I was in there but I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, just fine. I decided to take a bath instead. I should be out in a few minutes." Not realizing that the bathroom door was inching open. "What are you doing Daniel?"

"Just making sure." He said as he walked into the bathroom with what he was wearing before, just a towel, and a huge smile on his face.

"Well I am just fine." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Could you hand me that towel over there?" Daniel reached for the towel but kept it just out of my reach. "You know you're cute but you're not that cute now give me that towel."

"Oh come on, you know that I am the cutest boy you have ever met." After a few second Daniel handed me the towel. I wrapped it around myself and headed back to my room. Before I knew it Daniel had stopped me in the hallway by grabbing my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"You know I really want us to be more than friends!" Still pinned against the wall Daniel kissed me with such urgency, more than the force and wanting I felt yesterday and harder than the soft kiss I experienced earlier. It made the butterfly's in my stomach do somersaults. "What is so wrong with being more than friends?"

I could feel his hand removing the towel around me. "Nothing, I just don't want anything to change between us if something goes wrong."

"Why do you think that everything will go wrong when it comes to relationships?" Daniel was moving his mouth up and down my jaw and neck. This was really making me weak at the knees.

"Probably because it always seems to happen to me...oh god..." I grabbed his face and this time the urgency in my kiss was felt throughout my body and now I could feel in his body as well. I grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall to my room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but life just gets in the way sometimes. Please read and let me know what you think and what I might need to improve on. I am not sure where I am going with this but time will only tell :)


End file.
